1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a protective cover for fitting over and sealing the rotatable turret of a microscope and the threaded portions of the objectives secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the turret assemblies of inverted microscopes were liable to be exposed to a great number of contaminants which were being used on the stage assembly. The potential occurred because the contaminants were supported on the stage which is positioned directly above the turret and the objectives fixed thereto. Therefore, foreign substances could potentially drip from the stage and onto the turret and/or objectives. These substances could be corrosive and cause damage to the threads of the objectives or to the turret bearings.
The present invention sets forth a cover member which overcomes the above-referenced problems.